The New Neighbours
by youcancallmedanger
Summary: The Dursley's have been invited to dinner by their new neighbours and to Harry's delight he is also invited.But will the dinner turn out as the Dursley's expect it to?Just a random one-shot , please read and review.


**Hey , this story is a bit pointless but I decided to put it up anyway so enjoy and please review:)**

''Dudley,'' called Petunia Dursley from the kitchen,''Dudley dear , we're going to be late.''

A silence followed and then a crash as Dudley stomped through his scattered toys and thundered down the stairs.

''Mu-um," he wailed , ''Do I have to go?''

''Yes darling - even Daddy is going.''

''What about Harry?'' asked Dudley frowning.

Mrs Dursley pursed her thin lips and glared in Harry's direction.

''He's going too,'' she said curtly.

''What?'' exclaimed Harry in surprise.''I am?But I never go anywhere!''

''Well this time you are ,'' said Mrs Dursley looking extremely annoyed.''Mr Davis invited the whole family and as he saw you mucking about in the garden we can't not bring you.''

Harry brightened visibly , glad that he wasn't going to be left with Mrs Figgs while the Dursley had dinner with the new neighbours.

''But mu-um ,'' moaned Dudley.''I don't want him to come - he'll ruin everything!He always does!''

''Now don't you worry Duddleykins , he won't do anything''.

She turned to look at Harry.

''Don't you even dare try anything funny.I won't have any nonsense from you !'' she spat.

Protesting was useless.

Since Harry returned from Hogwart's the Dursley's had been treating him like some sort of contagious , incurable disease.

Basically completely ignoring him most of the time.

He prefered it that way though - it was much better than being shouted at anyhow.

Harry stood at the window and looked across the street at the Davis' house and wondered what it would be like having dinner there , where the Dursley's couldn't possibly ignore him for fear of appearing cruel in the eyes of their new rich neighbours.

Or at least he hoped they couldn't.

The house the Davis' had just recently bought was a neat , two storey , semi-detached house in front of which was a small front door that was a beautiful shade of dark green and four windows , all of which were the same colour - the windowsills that is.

Mr Davis owned a large company which manufactured and sold chainsaws.

He was a tall , rather thin man with greying black hair , a smart mustache and grey eyes.

His wife , Annie was also tall , though shorter than her beanpole husband , with glossy black hair , red cheeks and green eyes.

Their daughter , Cathy , was a tall for her age twelve year old with dark hair , adorable dimples , and grey eyes like her father's.

The Davis' had invited the Dursley's over for dinner the week before to get to know their new neighbours and to find Cathy a playmate as they thought she spent too much time alone.

They had been over the moon when Mr Davis had seen Harry in the garden and when Mrs Davis had heard Mrs Dursley brag about her son Dudley to one of the neighbours.

Cathy had been forced into a dress and her hair had been plaited (by her mother) to make here look ''presentable'' as Mr Davis put it.

At five o'clock exactly the Dursley's and Harry stood at the door of Mr Davis' prim house with Dudley repeatedly ringing the doorbell.

''Why hello there ,'' exclaimed Annie Davis upon opening the door , ''Come on in '' she continued , beaming at Harry.

''Very kind of you to invite us ,'' said Mrs Dursley , pushing Harry out of the way ,''We're so pleased to be here.''

Mrs Davis beamed and ushered them inside.

''Boys '' she said ''I'd like you to meet my daughter - Cathy , Cathy these are the Dursley boys I told you about.''

''Hi'' said Cathy with a small smile.

''Dudley '' said Dudley pompously , holding out his hand.

Cathy shook it silently , while their mothers tittered.

''Harry ,'' said Harry ,''Potter '' he added.

To his relief Cathy smiled at him and didn't make any move to shake hands.

''Why don't you children run along upstairs and play while us grown-ups 'll call you when dinner is ready'' said Mrs Davis smiling.

''Excellent idea'' beamed Mrs Dursley.''Run along now Dudley.''

Harry followed Dudley and Cathy upstairs into her room and sat down awkwardly onto the bed , while Dudley began to search her room for something interesting to do.

''Didn't your mummy ever tell you its rude to go through other peoples belongings?'' asked Cathy , looking surprised.

''What?'' said Dudley stupidly while Harry suppressed a snigger.

Cathy frowned at Dudley.

''Its bad manners ,'' she reprimanded.

''What?'' repeated Dudley.

''I said…'' began Cathy.''I said that its bad manners to go through peoples belongings - especially without their permission.''

''But I'm your guest ,'' said Dudley.

''But its still bad manners ,'' she persisted.

''But I want to ,'' said Dudley , beginning to redden.

''Its still rude!'' exclaimed Cathy.

''MUMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYY!'' bellowed Dudley angrily.

Cathy stared at him in astonishment.

''What are you calling your mother for?'' she asked.

''MUMMMMMYYYY!'' Dudley yelled again.

Cathy turned to look at Harry , who was in stitches then turned back to Dudley.

''I'm going to tell my mummy that I don't want to be friends with you ,'' she said after a while.

Suddenly a panicked Mrs Dursley and astonished Mrs Davis burst into the room.

''Dudley darling ,'' cried Mrs Dursley running over to Dudley.''Dudley darling tell mummy what happened.''

Dudley pretended to sob.

''Harry ,'' growled Mrs Dursley turning towards him.''You're grounded for the rest of the summer!''

''But I….''protested Harry.

''Shut your mouth !'' said Mrs Dursley angrily.''Shut your mouth!''

Mrs Davis and Cathy stared at Mrs Dursley and Dudley.

''Out now!'' said Mrs Dursley to Harry , who was starting to get angry himself.

''I'm afraid Harry is going to have to leave'' she said to Mrs Davis.''But don't worry he'll be punished.''

''That's quite all right '' said Mrs Davis in a tight voice .''I regret to say that all this commotion has made me very tired and I am going to have to ask you to leave.''

Mrs Dursley reddened slightly.

''Of course Mrs Davis'' she said.''Perhaps you can come over to our house for dinner next week.''

''I'm afraid we're quite busy next week - and the week after as well ,'' said Mrs Davis looking embarrassed.

''Then perhaps…'' began Mrs Dursley only to be interupted by Mrs Davis.

''In fact we're very busy all of this month - and the next.''

''Well some other time then ,'' said Mrs Dursley hopefully.

''Yes ,'' said Mrs Davis non-commitedely.''We'll see.''

The Davis' however declined every invitation to dinner from the Dursley's and the Dursley's weren't invited to the Davis' again.

Harry it seems , was the only one who guessed why - the Dursley's were insulted and soon the name Davis in the house was as loathed as the name Potter , and Harry himself.


End file.
